A Booth Family Christmas
by snarkysweetness
Summary: August and Emma take their baby girl to meet Santa for the first time.


**Title:** A Booth Family Christmas  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Emma, August, Amelia, Henry, Geppetto, Snow, & Charming; Emma/August & Snow/Charming  
**Summary:** August and Emma take their baby girl to meet Santa for the first time.  
**Warnings:** An over-abundance of fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the adorable baby who will make you want to steal her.  
**Author's Notes:** This is for iamdarkandtwisty who wanted adorable Geppetto/Charming family times at Christmas and who didn't mind me throwing it in with one of my own prompts. I'm so sorry this is late! But I didn't forget about you! We can just pretend I saved it for your birthday. And this is the last Christmas fic, guys!

"Hello, Princess! Are you ready to meet Santa?" August asked excitedly as he scooped his tiny blonde miracle into his arms. Amelia giggled and used her poofy white dress to hide her face.

"Santa, Papa," she said happily as August blew on her tummy, bringing on a fresh wave of giggles.

"That's right, my darling. Should we go find Mama now?"

Amelia nodded vigorously as Emma entered the room with a pair of tiny shoes.

"Someone's missing the last part of her outfit."

"No!" The baby shook her head. As of late she seemed to be leading a revolution against the tyranny of shoes, which August preferred to the time she'd refused to wear clothes altogether. His little Princess was a rebellious little thing, just like her mother, and he knew he was in for a lifetime of Hades with this one.

At least Henry wasn't so-

"I'M READY TO SEE SANTA!" Henry announced as he ran into the room. He sucked in some air and keeled over to hold his knees while catching his breath.

Okay, on second thought-

"Kid, aren't you a little old-"

"Nope!" Henry said excitedly. Fourteen and he was still the same kid August had met on the street four years ago: full of hope and belief in the impossible.

And still convinced Santa was actually real, no matter how many times August assured him that Santa was not from any of the realms, which meant he most likely didn't exist in this one, since before Gold had released magic in Storybrooke, none had existed here.

"All right then, as soon as we get this little Princess' feet covered, we can go."

"No feef!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around August's neck to protect herself from the evil shoes.

"Princess, you're choking daddy," August said as he tried to pry her off of him.

For a toddler, she was stronger than she looked.

Emma proved that she was the superior parent and plucked the baby out of his arms and in a moment had the shoes on the baby's tiny feet. She gave the baby a stern look, which even a toddler knew better than to challenge, before handing her back to August.

"See, it's not hard to control her when she isn't wrapped around your pinkie finger."

She gave August a pointed look and he brushed it off.

"You'll always be wrapped around daddy's finger," he whispered as he kissed the baby's cheek. Amelia smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"All right, let's go."

After a very short car ride and a complicated removal of an excited toddler from the car ordeal later they arrived at their destination. Before they reached the large red chair with the waiting Santa Clause Amelia wriggled out of August's arms and rushed to the man in the red suit.

"Grandpa!"

Emma hid her face in his shoulder as she laughed.

"Oh, I told you she was too smart for this," she taunted. But Amelia didn't run to Santa, instead she rushed past his elf and to the reindeer.

"Grandpa!"

Charming a.k.a. the reindeer shook his head, trying to keep up the act.

"No, no, sweetheart, that's Rudolph-"

"Grandma!"

Emma shot him a smug look and he sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you were right, she's too smart for thi-"

"Santa!"

Her parents turned in shock to find her climbing into Santa a.k.a. Geppetto's lap. They exchanged a look and he wondered if his baby girl was precocious enough to know how to troll people already, but she seemed genuinely into this. He looked his father's costume over and had to admit that out of the three grandparents, he was the only one who had taken this seriously enough to actually pass for his character.

"Hello little Princess, what would you like for Christmas?"

Amelia happily began babbling off a list that included ponies and pixie dust and a new doll. August watched her fondly before pulling Emma into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as Henry began snapping pictures of his adorable baby sister.

"Okay, fine, you were right." Emma said after a long moment.

"About what?"

"This is nice…I mean, it's stupid, but she looks happy and…" Emma sighed. "It's nice to give her all of the things we didn't get to have."

August smiled and leaned down to place a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"Now, what that so hard to admit to?"

"Yes, now shut up and look less smug about it or I won't agree to your Easter bunny nonsense."

August kissed her again before abandoning her to join his princess and his father.


End file.
